(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen with a storage function, and more particularly to a pen which is provided with a USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash disk and a solar power flashing LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), such that the pen can freely store digital data and can flash to display prints at any time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
If a computer user in old days needs to carry and transfer data to the other computer for work, the data is usually stored on a diskette or a CD (Compact Disc), and is then put into the other computer for accessing. However, as a development of the computer technology, a kind of USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash disk has shown up in the market to replace the aforementioned storage method. As the USB flash disk uses a plug-and-play USB interface, it is provided with a lot of memory space, and in the mean time, its access speed is also a lot quicker than the old floppy disk drive. Therefore, the user only needs to plug a USB connector of the USB flash disk into a USB socket of the computer to access and store the data.
However, the conventional USB flash disk is only provided with a single function of storing the data, and is also provided with a small size. Therefore, if the USB flash disk is not used, another place should be found to carefully keep it; otherwise, personal data is easy to leak out, which results in a severe outcome. On the other hand, as a book desk, an office desk, or a carry bag also contains pens and other stationery, it will be messy and is not easy to arrange if the USB flash disk is added in, which results in an unnecessary lost easily. Accordingly, how to design and develop a kind of ordinary pen which combines the USB flash disk and is added with a function of flashingly displaying commercial prints to prompt the user, decrease a chance of losing the data, facilitate the arrangement of the stationery, and increase the function of that pen, is an issue which needs to be resolved by related vendors.